


Caught in Light

by GinYang98



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Science Fiction, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinYang98/pseuds/GinYang98
Summary: There's electricity inside our body. This energy travels from the brain to the whole body thanks to the nervous system. Have you ever wondered if you could control that internal energy? Have you ever wondered if you can control others with electricity? There is someone who doesn't want to know: Louie. Because he know he can do ti. (Alternative Universe)





	1. Prologue

_My uncle Donald thought it would be a good idea if I wrote about everything that happened in my freshman year._

_About Webby, about Huey, about Dewey..._

_**About me.** _

_"And how is that writing will help me to feel better?"_

_"In fact it will not". He told me. "You'll probably feel even worse. But that's just at the beginning. Telling the truth is something that hurts. But sometimes getting everything out is something that helps"._

_"But if this is going to make it worse, why do you want me to write it?"_

_"Because I think it can help you with everything you're feeling now. Telling a story brings some good things"_

_I thought for a moment. "That includes selling it, right?" I mean, if I'm going to torture myself then I have to win something._

_"If you want to sell it. Anyway, this is your own diary"._

_"... But I'm not sure about this ... Many things have changed since that happened. Since we got together..."_

_"Then don't tell anyone. Tell to yourself this story"_

_"But I don't even know how it was! How it started! How it ended! Nothing!"_

_He stared right into my pupils. It felt weird. You know that saying that the eyes are the key to the soul? Well, it felt like my uncle really was looking into my soul._

_"Nobody  knows what their life is like, everyone has different a point of view. But that doesn't matter. You're not only the author, you are the story. You can change it, add laughter, drama, mystery, terror. Everything you want. The point of this is..."_

_"Take everything out?"_

_"Set yourself free. Of your feelings, your fears, your lies, everything you have inside that does not let you sleep..."_

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"You have many feelings locked up, right?"_

_"They torment me every night. And... it makes me want to cry..."_

_"There you have it. It's the only thing you need". He got near me and hugged me and brushed my hair. "Cry your own story"._

_And I did that. I cried a story._

_**And this is what I cried.** _


	2. Chapter 1: The Gammas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Louie: I'm 11 years old, almost 12; I'm blood type A-; I'm taller than four feet; I'm on first grade of middle school in Duckburg's private school; and I live in the city of Duckburg with my uncle in a boat stuck in the middle of my neighborhood. And this is my story.

Chapter 1

I've read so many juvenile books that I know that at some point the hero will say: "Oh, I didn't asked to be born, I didn't asked to be this way"; and you will feel bad, and you will cry for the hero, etcetera. But the truth is that I don't care. I'm already here, I'm like this I can't change anymore ... and I'm not going to do it, because I really wouldn't change anything in the world.

I'm not a hero, my reason for existing is entirely useless, and I'm only here going with the flow.

Wow... That was... worse than I expected...

Whatever.

I'm Louie: I'm 11 years old, almost 12; I'm blood type A-; I'm taller than four feet; I'm on first grade of middle school at Duckburg's private school; and I live in the city of Duckburg with my uncle in a boat stuck in the middle of my neighborhood (sounds strange but I really live on a boat in the middle of a lot of population).

I like drawing, listening music, my phone, money (I think everyone likes it but I feel like I have to tell it? Yeah? Whatever).

What else? ... Ah, yeah... I have Tourette syndrome, a thing that makes me move like crazy, my eyelids make strange movements and I'm trying to jerk my neck every two minutes, when I get really stressed I do strange shrieks, and more things that I don't remember right now. I don't have the right words, I'm not a doctor. I only know that it has no cure or medicine, that what I do are called tics, which are triggered by electrical signals from my brain to the nerves of all my body, and that during my adolescence everything will go down (Yeah of course. Like They knew everything...).

And this is me, basically.

Now, everything started this way:

I'm waiting for principal Mouse to punish me (because an injustice), while my tics were crazy (but not that much) because of stress.

"And what did you did this time?" The principal asked me, looking at me in a somewhat ironic way. Maybe because we were almost the same size, not including his ears.

"Bradley Uppercrust III fell on the ground by a punch in the face..." I said trying not to sound annoyed, shrugging in the chair without being able to stop moving my eyelids and my feet inside my shoes.

I've been in the principal's office before. But this last time I've started thinking. It's the fourth time in this last month, and it's not that it's a bullfighter or something! But Upercrust hit me in the back and then near the face (probably because I can't control my tics and he hates I "make faces" to joke on him), and my reaction was to give him a punch back, and... I knocked him out, basically.

"And you beaten him" He told me, taking a pencil in his hands.

"... He had beaten me first..." I said, crossing my arms. Whenever I ended up in the principal's office it was because someone else was doing something bad to me and when I was defending myself, the teachers saw me and thought I was the one who was being aggressive.

He raised both eyebrows. He took a look on me, watching my state.

"He lost a tooth because of your punch". The principal said, with severe voice (if that was possible, because his voice was actually very funny). "According to Professor Pete's report, Bradley's hit was an accident, but yours was with intention".

"Pete Le Peg has being against me since the first day of school!" And it was true.

Pete Le Peg was the gym teacher, a typical fat man who just made us run while he sat drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, with the excuse that he had a duck leg ... and for some strange reason he hates me.

"I know you have had problems with the gym teacher before, but that doesn't mean he's against you".

"Sure..."

"Louie, please. I don't want any more problems. It's good that your uncle and I are good friends and the he has implored me to let you stay in this institute, but for the next problem I'm going to have to give you a suspension, and for the next one it will be the expulsion. OK?”

"But-"

"But nothing! This is enough".

I wanted to reply again, but he was right. I had already caused too much problem in just one month, although most of them were not my fault...

"... Ok..." I said getting up from the chair. "How many days of detention?"

"All week" He stretched out his hand with a pink paper that said 'detention'. "But... I'll make a research on the situation, if you say that he punched you first, I can lift you the punishment. But if I see that you were the one who started, I'm going to have to increase a few days for lying to me".

I took the paper.

"Sounds fair" I said and smiled a little (finally some justice, I guess) and I left the place.

Upon leaving, I heard the cry of a girl who came right in front of me, and saw me making a funny face.

"LOUIE! How did it go?"

"Hi Webbs ... I guess its fine, he didn't suspend me".

She is Webby, my best friend since diapers, practically. She is a girl a few inches taller than me, who almost has lost all the baby feathers, who likes to investigate too many things (such as magic, history of certain characters that no one would really investigate, and above all: physics topics such as Electricity), she plays the cello, she is the leader of the school martial arts club, and she is one of the smartest and coolest girls in the school (at least in my eyes).

Yes, such a great girl meets a phenomenon like me.

“ Then how long did they punish you?

“ All week. “ I said, without taking much importance.

“ Then we will accompany us to the exits, I suppose. “ She said smiling a little.

“ That's if they don’t let you leave before me.

“ Well, if you let me leave before I'll wait for you! “ She said excitedly. And I just surrounded my eyes with fun. “... AH! By the way, the way you hit the shot was not the right one, instead of hitting with your fist do it with your elbow, and you have fainted your opponent for sure. Besides, it's harder for you to hurt your hand.

And yes ... She is my best friend. Instead of scolding me for getting into trouble, he corrects me for the postures of my punches and encourages me to get into more trouble.

“ You know I don’t know how to hit. “ I said crossing my arms and smiling a little. My tics had subsided by then.

“ No, but you're an artist. “ She told me, squinting “ That's why you have to take care of your hands, you still owe me a picture of my girl Quiverwing!

I cleared my throat.

“You know I prefer to draw other things“. I said. “I'm not going to draw "the Masked Mallards" every time you ask. I also want to draw from other comics and shows”.

We were fans of a series of some superhero comics called "The Masked Mallards", a group of heroes formed by a weird family. And her favorite superhero was a girl named Quiverwing Quack; her power was that she had excellent marksmanship with her bow and arrow, she did martial arts like ell, and I did parkour. Personally, he preferred Pulse, a boy with healing abilities based on electric shocks and who used more strategies to win his fights ... or Negaduck, the main villain.

\- But you promised me a Quiverwing since my birthday ... - She pouted.

I sighed; the truth is that I couldn’t against his whims, and that she was not capricious.

\- Well, I'll draw you something in detention.

\- Yes! - She celebrated, and then she took my arm. - And now let's go, that today is taco Tuesday and I don’t want to miss them! - And began to run, pulling my arm.

I would have replied, as I usually do, but my stomach made a noise and I did better.

\- By the way, when we go to your house, do you want me to bring John Lennon?

\- If you want, you know I'm not very into your physics stuff. - "John Lennon" was a device that Webby had to measure voltage. As I said, he liked physics a lot and experimented with strange things. And I was one of her guinea pigs.

In the cafeteria, we ate tacos, talked, and after that we separated to our respective classes.

I don’t remember much of what I did, so I didn’t realize when I arrived in detention.

“Hi Louie, sit where you want. Today we are alone“. Teacher Minerva (or Minnie, as she allowed us to tell her), told me. She was my Spanish teacher, and for some reason she didn’t hate me like all the other teachers (although she was not very good at her class either).

“Hi Miss“. I said and went to my usual place, almost in the corner of the room.

“What do you have planned to do today?

“The usual“. I took my cell phone and connected my headphones.

“So this will be a silent day.

“Maybe“ I said and I just put on my headphones. My typical music list started, and I started humming a little of "Friday I'm in love" by The cure (my favorite band) while I was drawing in my math notebook the character that Webby asked me (I remember it was that song, because I always listened to it on Mondays without fail).

The detention lasted from one to two hours, all depending on the punishment and how many days he had to go. Having done what I did, they would touch me two hours five days a week. In fact it was what usually touched me, two hours was already a single day of detention or more. But that day was different.

My teacher of mathematics, Mrs. Maggie Piedmont (Or as I say, Mrs. "Magpie") came into the classroom. She was skinny, old woman, and with her spine bent enough for her bubis to hang a little... ah, and she was another teacher who hated me for sure.

“Miss Minerva, the new guy has just arrived and the principal Mouse needs him to be with him“. Miss “Magpie said. I didn’t stop drawing but... I don’t know. A new student? And they wanted the teachers to be there? Weird…

“Are the Mallards here already?!”

“That's what I said”

“Oh no“. She got up from her chair, very upset. I don’t know what the teacher had, but her way of saying it was very... exaggerated? Mallard was a very common name. “Louie, if you want, go to your house, I have something to attend to with the principal”.

She approached me and handed me back the pink paper with a mark that means I had completed the day. It was still strange but… I was able to live sooner!

“Thank you Miss.“

I said, packing again my school things and seeing how “Magpie” (hehehe, I keep laughing over that nickname) and Miss Minnie left the room.

I went walking down the hall, writing a message on my cell phone. For Webby, since she told me she was going to wait for me and now I should wait for her.

-" _Webbs! Miss Minnie let m go! Do u want me to wait 4 u?_ "- I sent the text, as I walked to the door of the entrance. I sat on the stairs, away from the gang of the Gamma (three guys: Bradley Uppercrust III (skinny but the leader of the group for having three more neurons than the other two... And in fact it's the one I punched), Tank Briceclaws (a mastodon who was Bradley's lackey) and Carl Featherlose (a puppet who just entered the school semester, they were hit as long as they didn’t hit him)), who saw me with strange smiles. I wanted to ignore them, but my tics began to grow.

The minute a message came from Webby.

-" _Forgive me Louie! Something has just come up here with the club and I have to leave very late. But after a while I give you a review of your house, does it come out? I want to take Lennon to, you know_ >:P "- She replied.

I made a face, but I only answered - " _Ok see u there_ " -. And I got up to leave.

I went through the courtyard in front of the school, when I saw that the Gamma gang watching me. Bradley still had a bandage on his head, and the other two looked bad at me. I walked as fast as I could, striding more quickly and trying to get away from those idiots.

But they followed me.

They followed me about… ten, twenty feet away from me. But I felt how they got closer and closer, and more. And I felt my heart beat against my chest. I don’t know if I was exaggerating but he felt their eyes on my back.

When I realized they started following me and getting faster as I got faster, my tics increased. I walked and I felt like every part of my face and the muscles of my neck and arms asked me to stretch. I couldn’t stop moving while I was just walking down the desolate neighborhood. I felt my throat dry, and I began to feel more and more desperate. And I wanted to scream. But I couldn’t since I just made weird screeches because of the nerves.

They started making fun of me when they saw that I was having an attack, as everyone always do (that or looking at me like a wierdo). I kept walking, not looking behind. I just wanted to be able to get to a safe place so they would leave me alone, but my nerves were beginning to dominate me and I didn’t know what I was doing anymore. I felt like every muscle moved without me leaving it.

The worst was when I realized that my nerves took me to a dead end. And when I turned around and saw them, I knew I was lost.

“Llewellyn Duck” (I hate my name) Bradley called me with some difficulty. You could tell he was still hurt by the blow I gave him (and how good he felt, but still he was very nervous).

I cleared my throat, moving the fingers of my hands and unable to stop blinking and making small squeals.

“What do you want?” I couldn’t speak well either.

“What did you said to the principal?”

“Nothing”

Tank and Carl went behind me, surrounding me. I did my neck back and shrugged my back.

“I'm not too sure about that” He said, raising a purple paper.

At school, the purple paper meant a wake-up call before the pink paper.

The purple meant that now they were going to watch over you.

“... Fuck.”

And just at that moment I felt like Tank Brice's fist hit me right in the middle of my back, and then Carl's knee hit me the back of my knee (it's called a hamstring, by the way).

From both blows, they threw me to the ground. And the first thing I did was make a little ball and protect myself with my backpack, seeing that they were already on me (thanks Webby for not teaching me how to prevent three morons from jumping on me).

They started kicking my back and legs, and I could only try to avoid being hit in the head with my arms. Even so, I felt a few stomps on my cheek and some footsteps dangerously close to my forehead.

Not a few seconds passed when Tank managed to get his fat foot into my stomach, and he gave me a strong kick that took my breath away.

It was at that moment that I couldn’t stand it and I took the ankle of the mastodon.

I must say, from a very young age when my tics became uncontrollable, to strange things: The lights failed, the metal things began to approach me as if I were a magnet, the hair and feathers of the people stood as if You would have rubbed a balloon over them. When my tics after being this strong disappeared from nothing, I could listen to people's thoughts, I could also make them forget things like restarting a computer ... Oh, and my hands became like small trasers and could give strong downloads electric with them.

Tank Briceclaws screamed and fell to the floor, convulsing. The other two bullies took a few steps back after seeing that. Bradley fainted the moment he got the smell of burned human flesh, and Carl ran away scared. I got up and ran out of there.

I ran, I ran and I ran while I felt the discharges of my hands start running all over my body.

I didn’t realize when I got to my house, but just getting there made it short circuit in all the light of the block. I closed the door, I leaned on it, I dropped to the floor...

And then I cried.

\- " _Webby I just screwed it up_ "

 

**End of chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 2: Measuring voltage

**Disclaimer: DuckTales isn't mine.**

**Disclaimer 2: This is an original story so any resamlence of this with other is pure coincidence.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes has passed.

The light still didn't come back and I was sitting in the corner of the room. At least I stopped crying.

But… just imagine what could happen after I did that.

What if they saw me and reveal what am I? What if the goverment caught me or something? I couldn't stay like this. But I was not in the mood to do something and my laziness always defeats my fear.

I don't need no help, I can sabotage me by myself ... (HA! That's from a song! I think…)

I was about to scream when I felt something rubbing against my leg, and I managed to see my kitten, Domino. I took her in my hands and hugged her trying to calm myself again.

And at that moment I heard that someone opened the door, and Webby got in as fast as she could.

"What happened?!" She asked running to where I was.

I remained silent, not wanting to see her face to face. My tics were not there and that gave me away.

"Louie. What did you do?" She insisted again, pulling me out of the jacket.

"..." I gave a last caress to Domino and left her alone. I looked up at the end.

She opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my god! Louie! Are you hurt!? You have a huge blow under the eye!"

That was when I noticed that my whole body hurt.

"... Eh..." I raised my hand and took it to my cheek, feeling now the warmth of the blood that ran down my cheek. It hurts. "A ... A little" I said. And I started to feel my tics again. At least they were back.

"Come on. We have what to wash that" She told me and pulled me from the jacket again.

We went to the bathroom and she washed my face with soap and water. We were silent for a while as I checked the other blows to the arms, back, and legs.

"Who hurt?" She asked suddenly.

"You know who they were" I said and crossed my arms. I was still surprised that he asked who knew who bothered me at school.

"How did you escape?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"... Eh..." I grimaced and turned to another side, specifically to my hands.

"... Oh my god, Louie" She got up and started walking in circles. "This is bad. This is really really bad"

"I know..."

"At least you defended yourself. But how strong did you gave the shock?"

"... I burned him a little..."

"How many of them?"

"Just Tank. Bradley fainted and Carl ran out"

"... OK, we will do the following. We are going to their homes and we are going to-"

And then she started saying a lot of crazy things. I really didn't wanted to pay attention and I just wanted to ignore what I had done. Hopefully no one would believe them and end up taking them for crazy. That had happened with a primary school teacher.

"I don't want to do anything. Maybe they'll think it was a dream..."

"If you burned Tank, they'll remember it" She said taking out the cell phone. She was planning how to do something against them and that was way scarier.

"No, Webby. Look, even though I've done it, I do not think they believe that someone could leave that mark"

"Yes, but-"

"It's enough, Webby. It's enough" I said making her shut down. "Just ... Let's not say anything. And let's say that you defended me and ... already. People are used to that, right?"

"..." She grimaced and sighed. "Okay..."

And at that moment the light of my house was restored. The light in the room turned on and the refrigerator rang again.

"... Then... Do you want to do something?... Or...?" She asked, turning to see me again.

"Maybe get something to eat?"

"Yeah... I'll see what you have in your refrigerator".

And she left the bathroom. I got up and I felt the pain of the blows on my body again. I looked at my face and just thought about how I would explain all this to my uncle.

We ate what was in the refrigerator: A plate of macaroni and cheese (of those frozen), a piece of pre-cooked salami, and mashed potatoes. As usual.

And when we finished eating she stared at me. I was on the cell phone, but when I felt her gaze on me, I just looked up.

"... What?"

"Can I bring Lennon?

"... Are you serious?... Ok ok. Go"

"I'll bring it, it's in my backpack~"

"You're way more enjoying I'm a freak"

"YOU'RE NOT A FREAK!"

She said getting up from the chair, and she almost fell because of that, but she didn't bother about it and came back with her backpack. She took out the device and put it on the table.

"Louie, get ready" She took out a pair of cables (one red and one black), connected them, and then took the clips that were connected to the cables. "Ready?"

At that moment I took off my jacket and kept my pure shirt. I stretch my hands by raising my thumbs.

"Ready"

She put one clamp on my right thumb and then put the other one on my left thumb. She moved it to the handle of the voltmeter and turned to see me.

"In three..."

And I closed my eyes… Focus, breath… Keep calm…

"In two..."

My tics stopped, and I felt the energy running through my arms again.

"One!" She said and I squeezed my hands. At that moment, I let go of the shock keeping my eyes closed. I only know that I felt some sparks leave my fingers.

When I opened my eyes, Webby was watching the voltmeter.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"You increased thirty volts since the last time I measured you. Now you generate one thousand one hundred and ninety volts... Since when are we measuring you?"

"Since you got that thing online, right?"

"Almost a year..." She took out a notebook and wrote down the amount. "A week ago you gave one thousand one hundred sixty, and the first time I measured you, you gave nine hundred volts exact. You stayed like this for three months and suddenly you started to increase a lot. But now you increased thirty by one". The truth is that I didn't understand half of what she said (due to her emotion) but I just nodded.

"And is that bad or...?"

"I think it's great! I mean, imagine you get a lot more voltage than that... You would be super powerful! You already are but ..." She raised both eyebrows watching me kinda excited.

I just rolled my eyes with some amusement and took off my clothespins.

"Sure, Webby, of course" In the end I just checked the screen, and saw what it said before the number disappeared.

"I wonder how much voltage you'll have in a week. I have to measure you again soon!" She said saving the device.

"If you want" And I went back to my cell phone.

At that time I was not so interested in physics, and I would probably regret it in the future (at least fo school). I mean, I was good at math but the concepts and things didn't get into my mind very easily.

Whatever.

We spent about fifteen minutes and we did the homework together (Actually, Webby did the Spanish, civics and biology classes homework, and I did the algebra and social tasks classes homework, and then we passed the homework to each other). Then we played a board game for a couple of hours, and then she left.

The minute she left, my uncle Donald arrived.

He looked tired. He just greeted me and went to sleep...

He cared too much for me. He always attended me, he was always aware of all my things, my medicines, my therapies, everything. But he did so much for me that sometimes he didn't eat and didn't take care of himself. He has lose a lot of Jobs because he cares a lot for me. Actually this was his first job he wasn't fired.

I'm worried about him. But he never listens to me...

I entered in his room in silence. I sheltered him with the blanket, and I left a bunch of dollars I've won on his night table and I left the place.

* * *

The next day, I got up (Domino woke me up) and went to school (I arrived late as usual).

I didn't see Webby all day, which I found strange. I sent him several messages but... She wasn't paying attention to her phone (she usually answers very very quick). What is she up to now?

I guess I don't really want to know... Or maybe I do…

AH, whatever. I went to look for her.

(End of chapter 2)


	4. Chapter 3: Huey Mallard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey is a guy my age who got in Duckburg High maybe a pair of months after Webby and I.

Huey is a guy who came to my school two months after Webby and I had started, as strange as it sounds. And when we met him, both of us didn't had very good meetings (although now that I think about it, remembering that was actually pretty funny)..

Webby told me about her first meeting with Huey a few hours after I met him:

Before I even woke up, Webby got a message from the student council president, Max Goof. He asked her to come early for something from the school council (In my school, the club leaders are the members of the students council, and if she is the martial arts club leader, well... She had to be part of it).

She got up and dressed herself (I suppose she had breakfast), and went to school half an hour earlier. She forgot her cell phone (she always forgot it when I needed her early… for some reason that made me suspicious).

When she arrived at school, she went to the committee meeting room. She only found a paper that said "Go to the principal's office". She was beginning to suspect that something strange was going on, but she kept her cool and went to the principal's office (she told me that she had prepared a ruler that she had,in case that someone wanted to kidnap her. And being her, it didn't surprised me).

When she arrived at the principal's office, this is what happened:

"Hello, Miss Vanderquack. Sit down please". The principal said.

Webby sat down.

"Good morning sir. Did something happen with the committee and the leaders?"

"No, nothing serious" He said. I imagine he moved his ears, he always do that when he's trying to look cool down. "Only, I don't know if they told you, but part of the committee's program is to welcome new students. And then, it's time for us to have someone new in the ranks"

"... A new student with classes in half of a period?..."

He nodded, and handed her a closed folder. "His family just moved in to Duckburg. His name is Hubert Mallard"

"Hubert... Ok" She didn't open the folder, she only read the name written on the tab. "Where is he?"

" In the nineteenth classroom".

"Thank you, principal".

"Vanderquack. Don't attack him".

And she left the office, walking to the classroom.

She told me that when she saw him, she didn't noticed very much about him. Just that he was wearing a red shirt and a red cap, a pair of camp shorts, and that he looked very interested in a hardcover book. But she was curious that he still had baby feathers at this age (something she always told me was rare in me). She set the folder aside and scratched her throat a bit to get his attention.

The boy looked up, and stand up from his place somewhat exalted.

"Hello? You must be Webbigail" He approached her. He stretched out his hand to introduce himself.

It was at that moment that she froze watching him.

There is no other way to describe Webby as "It's Webby". She is one of the most tender and sweetest person you can meet in this universe. But she has an imagination too active that sometimes she loses the ground… and if you add a murderous instinct and a strange credulity to everything paranormal and that she is too innocent to detect real dangers... Well...

She threw herself over him like a lion throws itself to a gazelle.

"WHO ARE YOU?! AN EVIL CLONE ?! WHO?! ARE YOU PRANKING ON ME?!"

Webby made a fight key on him.

And surprisingly, he took her on (and here is the discussion itself made it easy or difficult ... It's Webby who we are talking about! But it's also Huey! Neither of the two looks very strong, but in reality they REALLY are...)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted, coughing and recovering air. I imagine that he even got purple.

Sometimes I don't know what's on her mind that she attacks people for no reason, but I really can't imagine another way for them to meet each other.

"Am I in another dimension?! Who are you and why do you look like him?!"

"... What?" Huey probably looked at her with more confusion.

"Don't play the fool! Or are you Louie making me a joke?... OR ARE YOU AN EVIL DOPPLEGÄNGER?" She was about to attack him again, but Huey raised an eyebrow looking somewhat angry, to which Webby stopped.

Webby was weird, but if there was something she did not like, it was judging her. And that look on her wasn't really good.

"... You're nuts"

"I'm out of here.

"What about my introduction?!"

"I need answers! Walk around school or something!" She shouted, taking the folder between hands making a face.

And probably Huey stayed there even more surprised. Soon he would get used to it.

* * *

My first encounter with Huey was very different. But even so, it was extremely uncomfortable for, actually, the whole school.

That same day, I got up, played a while with Domino, and went to school (I arrived late as usual).

I was wearing the cap of the jacket on top, and looked at the ground trying to cover the blows of yesterday as much as I could.

The truth is that I wanted to avoid the Gammas, because by then I didn't knew that they didn't attended school that day. Thanks to the gods, to heaven, to whatever it was! I just hoped that the thing that I left in Tank's leg didn't have the shape of a hand or I could be more than dead.

I had my first class with Miss Minnie (she didn't told me anything about being late), and I took seat in the back of the classroom.

Typical of me

"Good morning, kids~" She said but I didn't answer, I was taking my things out of my backpack "Who's missing today?" She counted the students in a few seconds and then said: "And Miss Vanderquack?"

That was the moment when I turned to see her seat: Empty.

Webby never fails to attend classes. It isn't in her nature. She doesn't stress out about that, but she keeps an exemplary student streak in my generation, so it was strange that she had missed classes (I mean, if she warn me that she wasn't coming to school I could have used that as an excuse to not attend in here. I'm mad at her now).

I took out the cell phone secretly and sent her a message, but the second check mark on WhatsApp didn't appear (for you to know, that means that the message hasn't arrived to the other's phone and it's even more annoying than when the checkmarks doesn't turn blue (that the message has been read) or when it is read and the other doesn't answer). I sent her another message and nothing.

How weird...

Miss Minnie continued her class when no one answered, and I didn't paid much attention. I kept my eyes on the phone sending so many messages to her and feeling so ignored that I wondered if she was sick or something.

After the Spanish class, I had biology class... but I didn't wanted to attend.

I mean, It was going to class to see the old Mr. Dawng (an old dog about eighty years old who speaks slowly and quietly and he's angry all the time, but at least he doesn't hate me), or missing the class with the excuse that I wanted to see if Webby was around school.

I avoided two of the teachers who guarded the hallway. I walked and looked through the windows of the rooms, until I saw that she was in the photography club pointing many things in the window and on the chalkboard.

I sighed and I walked into the place, seeing both Webby and a girl named Lena (who was a friend of Webby and "her mentor" in some way).

Lena was the leader of the photography club, and she was a year ahead of both of us. Her hair was dyed in pink, she wore too much liquid eyeliner and some eyeshadow, and she wore some gothic clothes. The truth is... Webby was right to follow her, because she was a very cool girl (Although all the time seemed very scattered, and carried an air of mystery, in fact she never attended classes…).

"What is she doing?" I raised an eyebrow at her, after I got in the room. I wasn't surprised at all that they were together, but Webby seemed more hysterical than usual.

"Hello Llewellyn" Lena smirked, calling me by my full name. "You never say Hello or what? How rude~"

"Ugh... Hi"

"Shut up, I'm focused". Webby said suddenly. And I saw what was written on the board. Something about a clone, and it had everything full of red thread stuck with duct tape, putting together my pictures with other pictures of me and my uncle Donald.

"... Since when is she here?" I asked Lena raising an eyebrow.

"Being honest I have no idea. I arrived and she was already here". She said, chewing gum.

I sighed and approached Lena. I wasn't going to force Webby to go back to classes, because listening to her theories was a lot funnier than seeing Mrs. "Magpie" or Mr. Dawng.

"What is the conspiracy this time?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There's a clone of you at school". Lena answered me, approaching and offering me a piece of chewing gum.

I frowned and looked at the photographs ...

"What?"

"Maybe it's part of everything ... Yes, it can be" Webby started pointing again, pointing at something about a voltmeter and me, adding other things and doing more ligatures. I didn't understand half, but I was surprised by a photo with a very good Photoshop: It was me with a red shirt.

"Louie I need you to stretch your arm now" She said pulling out a tape measure. "Lena, please make him stay still" I frowned a little. Lena took me from behind

"Hey-Hey! What's this for?!"

Webby measured my arms and the size of my feet for some reason.

"They're still normal, they're still a person... But what about...?" She took one of the edited photos and saw it with confusion... "Where did you came from, Mallard? Why do you look so much like Louie?..."

I took the photo and raised my eyebrow.

\- Why do you have a photoshopped picture of me?"

"It's not you". She told me tearing off the photo of my hand. "He's a new student in school that looks not only like you but it's you in red clothes". I saw her kinda confused. That wasn't really believable to be honest.

"She asked me to take pictures of him like a paparazzi" Lena told me, now eating something else (I think they were cheese fritters). "It's real. And yes you two the same~"

"Uh ... Are you saying there's a guy like me at school?"

"YES! And he's mean, he called me crazy!"

"... But you are, why you get offended by that? I call you crazy Webb" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But you call me that in a sweet way! He was super rude!" She told me puffing her cheeks.

Lena offered us her chips while we two discussed, I accepted and Webby did not.

"How do you know about that new guy?"

"i just met him this morning. It's literally you but in red and with fluffy hair" Webby looked at me with a frown.

"And I took pictures secretly because Webby asked me for them". Lena said now seeing the cell phone.

"... Or maybe it's you, making me a joke..." Webby looked at me suspiciously and pointed at me with her pencil "Don't ya? Llewellyn?..."

Lena didn't knew what I was capable of, unless Webby had told her behind my back (if she told her I would have killed her or something on pure anxiety). So I turned to see Lena.

"Uh, Lena. Do you think you could leave us alone for a while?..." I asked her politely.

"Whatever" Lena just shrugged and left the room.

Webby saw me with angry eyes.

"You're playing a joke on me, aren't ya?"

"Webby, calm down. What are you talking about?" This conspiracy of hers was getting out of line. The only conspiracies I let her do about me was why I'm a magnet to the fridge.

And the truth is that the way she was acting now was making me feel tense, and that aggravated my tics.

"I'm talking about Huey Mallard! Or rather you, disguised as red! Reading physical books instead of your stories on that stolen cell phone you have!" She said starting to walk in circles. "You came early this morning, you printed photos of you dressed in red, you stole a book from the library, and you manipulated the mind of the director to play the joke of the century! But I will not fall! No no!" His look denoted that he had just drunk four liters of coffee (probably).

I could only sigh, feeling my eyelid move like crazy.

"Do you really think that my laziness would allow me to make an elaborate joke, getting up early, disguising myself as someone else, and printing pictures of myself? Also, how would you manipulate the director?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't know! I don't have electric powers that make people have amnesia just by looking at you!"

"Webby, that doesn't make any sense... Well, I can make someone forget something, but it's not the same as brainwashing someone..."

"Yeah? So what? It's a clone of yours or-wait, that makes more sense, his voice was different"

I rolled my eyes.

"If you want we are going to look for 'my clone'" I made the quotes with my fingers "So that you do not accuse me more of joker".

She seemed to take a little time to think...

"... OKAY LET'S GO".

At that moment the alarm of the recess sounded, and she pulled me from the sleeve of the jacket towards the outside of the room. Lena was outside playing on her cell phone, and as soon as she saw us she paused and kept it.

"And what will we do now, Miss Vanderquack?" Lena asked, seeing her in a miniature way.

"We're going to look for Mallard to show Louie that he has a clone or something". She said and continued her way, pulling me from the jacket. And obviously I was complaining.

"Uh... No, I don't like crowds. I will stay here. Have fun~" She said taking a few steps back and locking herself in the club room again.

Sometimes I wondered what made her behave like that: Isolating herself on purpose...

Whatever...

Webby took me to the cafeteria, and she started looking for someone (I supposed the "clone" she talked about so much). And I was getting tired of being pulled around.

"Webby, I think that's enough". I said and I pulled back. "You're overreacting. Calm down..."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!" She said pressing her hand on mine.

"Well you're getting crazy again!" I said, and felt my eyelid jumping. Soon I might start to stretch my arms like crazy... Stupid tourette.

"That's not true! I'm looking for Mallard!"

"I already know that!" I said, but I was already too tired of this new conspiracy.

"...You really don't believe me, don't you?" She saw me, disappointed of me.

"It's not that I don't believe you... but..." I sighed, bringing a hand to my head. "But you're making everyone look at us like we're weirdos and-"

"YOU DON'T CARE THAT THEY SEE YOU LIKE A FREAK!"

She interrupted, squeezing the grip of my hand. My eyelid jumped worse now because of the pain.

"Webby, please let me go!" I don't remember what else I was saying to her so she could leave my arm in peace. Webby was much stronger than she appeared, I always knew. But knowing that doesn't made my arm to avoid the pain of almost being dislocated.

But she didn't left me, she just looked at the end of the corridor, static. I could hear (without moving her mouth, at a distance, as if echoing... That's the way I listen to what others think and It's kinda weird because I hear it in my mind) that she only said 'There he is'. And in that moment she released me and made me take two or three steps backwards.

And as soon as it happened, I felt a crush against my back.

"Hey, look at where you're going!" I heard a scream behind me. And when I turned back to yell at them in defensive, I saw him lying on the ground.

Baby feathers, tall about my height, fluffy hair combed well under a red cap, a print shirt from some camp that went with the boy's shorts. But what surprised me the most was that when I looked up, this guy had the same strange gray color of eyes that I have. I mean, grey eyes weren't that weird but the color I have isn't really natural (it's like... The color of the clouds when its about to rain? Yeah?)

"Oh crap I have a clone"

I think he noticed it because when he saw me, he fell to the ground unconscious.

(End of chapter 3)


	5. Chapter 4: The Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there I was, watching that boy on the floor, the one with my face. I didn’t know who he was, but the resemblance was so impressive that I felt like I was in front of a mirror

And there I was, watching that boy on the floor, the one with my face. I didn’t know who he was, but the resemblance was so impressive that I felt like I was in front of a mirror

He had combed hair, a red T-shirt with a stamp, weird blue shorts, and a red baseball cap; and I, with my green hoodie with gray sleeves, and under the jacket an ugly black shirt, with messy hair, and my tennis of rubber sole.

At first glance, the clothes would keep us apart easily, but we both had the same characteristics, like our yellow feathers or the height. But what scared me most was that I saw the color of his eyes, and they were identical to mine (grey. And a weird gray, like the color of a storm).

Everyone around was whispering, staring at Huey, Webby and me. I could heard how they talked about our resemblance. Webby seemed confused (she always makes the same face when she gets confused: Opens her mouth, curls her eyebrows, plays with her hands). Webby hadn’t thought about what would happen after showing me my clone, and she was freaked out like me.

I took two steps back, and I felt how my tics went crazy. My eyelids leaped like moths against a spotlight. I felt again that stubborn and senseless need to shrug and stretch my arms.

For some reason, I felt the need to escape, to go home and wrap myself in the blankets of my bed. Just watching that guy made me want to let the earth to swallow me to hole, to become an inactive object and stay there for life. Was I sad? I think so; I didn't know why I felt this way. But I did know one thing: I needed leave here, or I would have an attack.

And when I decided to leave, the teachers arrived and blocked the exit to the hall. So there goes my escape.

“What's going on? Another fight?” The gym teacher asked

“If it's a fight, it sure was one of the problem kids” Teacher Minnie said, grinning.

I managed to get behind Webby and try to hide my face with my hoodie (again). I was so nervous, I could only stay behind her and try not to explode from my nerves.

“It seems those involved are Miss Vanderquack, Mr. Duck, and someone else” Mrs. Pilar said.

That was when Huey began to wake and stood up, shaking like crazy, letting out some screeches similar to mine when my Tourette got out of control (but less noisy).

He just sounded like he was crying, but he wasn’t (I actually though he was).

“... I told you he was real. - Webby smirked, looking at me with satisfaction. Her mind was finally back to earth.

“I never told you I didn’t believe ya...” I said softly, hiding behind her, with annoyed voice

Teacher Minnie approached with determined step in her high-heeled boots, where the "fight" had started (it was not a fight but she was convinced). Upon arriving and seeing Huey lying on the floor, she only raised an eyebrow.

“What's going on here?” She asked the students directly.

The teacher Minnie had something very particular: She was like the mother of all in school, she was sweet, young, we all loved her, and nobody wanted to make her angry. So as soon as she showed her face to everyone, they just turned around and continued with their things.

The Spanish teacher just rolled her eyes and turned around, offering her hand to the boy on the floor.

“You're good?” She asked.

“Y-Yes. Just-I just saw something weird...” He said between the stutter and the tremors.

Huey got up while I tried to pull Webby out of there, but she wouldn’t let me.

“Wait”. She said and grabbed my strong arm again. I grimaced. No again...

Huey turned to see me. I saw him. Then he turned away uncomfortably. I lowered my head feeling too strange.

I just thought that I'd rather be dead than in here, to be honest.

The teacher turned to Webby and me with a grimace of anger, but her eyes widened. She looked at Huey. Then at me. She went back and forth between us a couple of times, and could only say a few words.

“C-Come with me to the principal’s office…”She said pulling Huey and then grabbing Webby.

 Fifth time in the principal's office...

Thank you, Webby. Thank you.

* * *

The three of us were seated in the principal's office, Huey on the right, Webby in the middle, and me on the left. The teacher stood behind us.

I only cursed in a very low voice, because I didn't like the feeling of the silence, it was too uncomfortable. My tics were crazy and I could not help but have my head elsewhere, trying to remember something I knew I should be remembering.

Principal Mickey entered with a grimace. He looked annoyed. But when he looked at ou faces, he was frozen.

“... Since when do we have twins at school?” He asked incredulously.

At that moment I only felt Huey's gaze on me, and the most I could do was throw a huff of annoyance.

“They're not twins, Mick” Teacher Minnie said. “They're Mr. Mallard, Miss Vanderquack and Louie”. She said making a face (for some reason, neither the principal nor the teacher Minnie called me by my surname).

Huey raised an eyebrow and turned to see me, while Mickey only brought his hands to his temples and the arch of his nose (between his eyes).

“Louie... What did you did this time?” He seemed disappointed.

“... You want the truth? I didn't do anything”. I said, making a grin. “This guy saw Webby and me, he fainted. Nothing else” I shrugged, leaning back on the chair, trying to sound normal.

It was the truth, although it was partly Webby's fault for being so desperate to teach me that my clone was real. The thing is that, whatever the reason for me being here again, didn’t make sense.

“Is this true, Mr. Mallard?” Minnie asked, walking to where the principal was.

“I...” Huey spoke for the first time. “Well… um… Yes... I saw them and... and then I fainted”. He said, seeming more nervous than he should have. “But I fell before meeting them. They threw me to the floor, both of them.” He said, taking some guts from who knows where.

At that moment I turned towards that moron, completely bewildered. And so did Webby.

“That’s not true!” I said, almost jumping from the chair. “”You hit me!” I crossed my arms.

“If this girl is with you, maybe she did it on purpose”. He said making a face.

“Shut up!” Webby screamed suddenly, getting up from the chair.

“Why?! I mean you attacked me in the morning like I was a thief or something! It's obvious that you threw me on purpose!” Huey got up from his chair looking directly at Webby. It looked like it was going to explode in a tantrum or something.

“Sit down, both of you!” Teacher Minnie exclaimed with authority, to which both sat. I crossed my arms and turned to another side.

I was surprised to see that they were fighting. I would expected Huey and I to fight. But at least I saved myself from the teacher's scolding.

“It seems that your start at school has been full of misunderstandings, Mr. Mallard” Said the principal, raising his eyebrows looking directly at Huey. “There will be no punishment, but please take into consideration that we are in a school and there is a code of respect, in which kindness is also found”.

Code of respect, yeah sure. I mean, yesterday the gamma’s hit me and nobody asked me how my eye is or anything.

I saw Huey out of the corner of his eye, and he seemed to relax with the words of the principal.

“Yes sir, I know. Forgive my behavior...”

“Good, but you have to apologize with them. And you two have to apologize with Mr. Mallard too”.

I don't want to apologize. But do I want another week on detention?... I swallowed my pride.

“I’m sorry...I was really rude about all of this.” Huey said first, with his face full of regret

“No problem”. Webby smiled (she forgives very easy). “Sorry, for what happened the morning. If you want in a while I can give you the tour”. She said, now excited for some reason.

“Yes please! In the morning I didn’t get to my class!” Huey said.

I was not talking, but I felt Mickey and Minnie's gaze on me. I rolled my eyes.

“Sorry” I said reluctantly.

“Don’t be rude!” I heard the teacher's scolding.

“Ok! I’m sorry” I said now, feigning dementia

“Well, now, get out and go back to lunch” Mickey said, making a gesture with his hand.

* * *

After that we continued our break, and Webby went with that boy to show him the school, I was left alone.

I sat on the floor of a corridor in which almost nobody passed during the break, between an ugly plantless pot and a door, which was like my special place.

I was confused. I had to think about what had happened and seen today: I have a clone.

... Do I have a clone? Or is it...?

... I kept on thinking. Two months ago, I had to bring some documents to school for something I don't actually remember. After delivering them, I returned home. And when I was putting them back in the archives I saw my birth certificate. For some reason, I kept watching it. And then I read it...

My head started spinning. The thing I remembered... It made me want to vomit, to cry. But I was not going to do it, not here. Maybe I should go back to my house...

The appearance of Huey was driving me crazy. Everything was so strange that it seemed like a dream, a nightmare. Or maybe it's just coincidence... It has to be. A strange coincidence that had nothing to do with the fact that my birth certificate says I have twins.

I got up off the floor and left the school. I didn't even pay attention to the teachers who told me to come back. I just walked and walked to the center of the city, the post office. I walked to the parcel delivery area.

There, I looked with one of the guys dressed in a post office uniform, one not very tall but in my opinion was huge compared to me.

When I saw him, I just approached him and hugged him without saying anything.

“Louie, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” My uncle Donald said, confusedly, returning the hug.

“I need to talk with you”.

(End of chapter 4)


	6. Chapter 5: Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we need to ask something that won't be answered instantly. And more if there are unresolved issues before.
> 
> Like the fact that I have a huge blackeye in my eye that my uncle hasn't seen? Yeah?

“I need to talk with you.”

That was the last thing I said before Uncle Donald took my arm without another thought, taking us out of the post office. He knew that when I said that I need to talk to him, it means that it is something serious.

He took me to the employee parking lot and told me to get in our car, a red Valiant 89 that he bought from one of his friends. We went in, closed the windows, and started talking.

“What happened?” He asked me, I saw him look at me from the side, not letting him see my full face.

“... Remember when I had to bring my birth certificate to school at the beginning of the year?”

“Yes?” He said, confused. I doubted whether to say everything at once; I didn’t want scare him, or worse: Make him get angry with me.

“Well...” I sighed and look in to the front “I read it and I saw that... it said that I have siblings... Two brothers or sisters or whatever...”

“... Oh...” His voice sounded sad. I expected a greater reaction, but I was glad that he hasn’t overreacted yet.

“I didn’t... I… Didn’t tell ya before because... I wanted to ignore it. I felt that, if Mom is dead, they would be dead too, no?

I turned to see him well, making a face.

“But... But today-“

I was about to speak again, but when I thought that nothing could be worse, I saw that my uncle's sad face changed to an angry one in less than a second.

“What happened to your face?!”

I brought a hand to the blackeye.

“I-It's nothing! This is not what I want to talk about! It’s about the fact that-“ I said, trying to return to the previous topic. But he didn’t let me.

“Who did that to you?!” My uncle yelled. “If Mickey hasn’t punished those damn morons who hit you, I'm going to kill him!” He said, starting the car and starting to drive.

My tics went off again, I was getting nervous.

“T-This wasn’t at school! I mean, yes, they were school kids. But it wasn’t at school! They can’t do anything!” I said, trying to calm things down.

Normally, I was really cool at smooth talking and convincing others to do stuff for me or to make them do things I want them to do, but for some reason when I got very nervous I ended up screwing it more, and if you increase that every time my uncle gets angry, well…

“I'm going to kill Mickey! You told me about those guys before and the fucking Rat hasn’t done anything! He should have kick them out long ago! I mean! Three months bullying! No?! You said it!” I tied my belt as hard as I could and fastened my nails to the seat. He was driving worse than usual and I couldn’t do anything against that.

My school was far from the Post Office. I guess, from high school to my uncle's work, walking, I do some ... Twenty minutes? Almost half an hour? Something like that…

We were back at school in less than 5 minutes and my uncle still was angry as heck.

We arrived at the principal's office and my uncle spoke to the secretary.

“I need to talk to the director, now” My uncle said, pulling me by the arm. I just felt how my tics increased with each pull he gave me.

The secretary saw me out of the corner of my eye, and I was a mess of nerves. She just sighed and said:

“Eh, yeah, sure. Let see if he’s not busy” And she got up to knock on the door where the director's cubicle was. “Come in” She said at the end.

“Stay here, I'll talk with him alone” He said and went into the office.

I just to heard an "Hey! Donald! How are you?" In the falsetto voice of the director, and instantly, I heard screams from my uncle.

I think I would have liked to be there and see my uncle's tantrum (I mean, I would have been sad to see him but his tantrums are so exaggerated that they make me laugh)... But I prefer this to a sixth time in the director's office.

I sat outside, quiet.

 

* * *

 

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand after two minutes I got bored. I got up from the chair and went to the parking lot to wait for my uncle in the car (The classes still had not finished but I didn’t want to go back).

I sat in the Valiant's hood, thinking I was alone. But I wasn’t.

“Llewellyn...” I heard a voice right behind me. I turned a corner. “I need to talk to you” And I saw one of the torments of my life: Carl Featherlose, that bully that just hit me yesterday, right beside me.

When I saw him, I only felt a chill on my back, and I felt like fear wanted to invade me again. But for the first time he didn’t look in that pedantic way of showing, he looked the same or even more scared than me.

“I-I'm not going to hit you, or something” He said.

I couldn’t help but grimace.

“Well, what do you want?” At least seeing him vulnerable made me not have more tics than I already had.

“Uh ... Eh ... I-I wanted to apologize for... Everything I’ve done…” He said, smiling a little nervous

An uncontrollable blinking dominated me again. But this time it was because of a combination of anger and confusion.

“Wait, What!?”

“I-I want us to be friends” I saw his eyes become crystalline, as if he were holding back tears.

“... Do you think I'm going to want to be friends with someone who has tortured me for almost two months? Or more?”

“I-I just felt like I didn’t have to join them anymore. Bradley and Tank. You- You are stronger”

“Wow... You’re a real hypocrite” I said out loud. I crossed my arms and saw how the idiot took two steps back, he seemed scared... Of me.

“It's okay! But don’t do anything to me!” He put his hands to his face, about to cry. “D-Don’t shock me...”

“...” I looked to the sides. His reaction scared me a little, but I felt a certain pleasure to see him scared of me. I should have done this years ago... “What did you see yesterday?”

“E-Eh...” He swallowed, he looked even more nervous. “I-I'm not sure, I just heard thunder and then I saw Tank lying on the floor”- He said, now with tears dripping from his face.

“... oh” I could only say. “And how you know it was me?”

“Ta-Tank is-i-is in the hospital”

At that moment I felt as if a stone had fallen on me.

“E-EH… In the hospital?...”

“h-He has a third-third degree burn on his leg. The… The doctors say that h-he probably… stepped on a n, hum… wire or-or something”.

“Well that’s it. He stepped on a cable, no?” ”. My heart started to beat like crazy. I wanted to make him stop thinking that I caused that. I had to keep the secret. “And that's it”.

“But-But Bradley and I saw how you took his... leg...” He took a step forward, taking courage to face me. “And the burn is shaped like a hand” He raised his fist, threatening to hit me. “Really, I know you did that…”

A mastodon of one and seventy metters, against a dwarf of one meter and twenty? Yeah. That's how unfair life is. But I had an ace down my sleeve.

“... Don’t you dare to touch me” I just stretched my arm forward, showing my hand. And I don’t know what happened to me or what came over me, but I let some sparks come out of my hand, very few. Maybe I was sick of not doing anything against them.

 And he, just seeing the sparks, jumped backwards wrapped in tears.

“Sorry! Don’t do anything to me! I swear I will not hurt you again! Sorry! S-Sorry!” And he began to cry, trembling like crazy and unable to see my face.

At a certain point this was too satisfying. To see one of those bastards that has tortured me for so long cried, and with only having made a movement with my hand...

And he already knew my secret so… I’ll take advantage of that.

“... If you you keep your mouth shout, I won’t hurt you. But I don’t want to be bothered anymore, or you’ll suffer the consequences...” I took courage to say that, taking a step forward and threatening him by showing my hand, feeling bigger than I am. I wanted to look threatening, but I felt how my beak trembled, wanting to smile like an idiot before everything.

I was happy. Somehow.

He nodded, still whimpering. He looked terrified of me, and I wanted to scream with emotion.

The situation was very bad, this could risk my stability a lot. But ... But I was fed up with them.

“... Now scram, coward” I said, and he ran away.

And it was at that moment that I felt like my whole world was rising. I could be calm at school at last! And if they dared to bother me again I would only have to raise my hands and show some sparks.

...

Wait. My hands.

Tank.

... I killed him?...

No, I did not. Carl said that he's in the hospital, this means he stills alive. But it has a very strong burn. Did he said it had a hand shape?

I'm dead.

And at that moment I heard my uncle talking behind me.

“Get in the car”.

I turned around and saw that he was shaking. And I began to tremble too, a great fear invaded me, and that fear was passed on to me by my uncle. I felt that way, because his eyes told me that.

I got into the car, I buckled my belt, and I could only look at how my body was like crazy, with my eyelids going up and down without any order, my hands trembled, and I felt my eyes watering.

Uncle Donald sat in the driver's seat, and before turning on the car he turned to me and gave me a hug.

“It’s ok… It’s ok...” He told me, but it sounded like he was saying that to himself more than to me.

But no matter what, I could only drop tears after listening those words.

“... I'm scared” I said. I felt like we both trembled.

“Me too. But... Cry everything you can right now. We gotta go home. And you have to tell me everything: The blow you gave to that boy, the fight outside the school... And how did you get rid of them...”

I nodded. He released me, and turned on the car.

“And I want you to be honest with me”.

I could only turn to another side, and wiped my tears with my hands.

 

(End of chapter 5)


	7. Chapter 6: Uncle Donald's mashed potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my uncle gets stressed, he takes all the vegetables of the fridge and cuts them or smashes them. His most common victims are the potatoes.

On the way back we didn’t talk. I felt like my tears were falling down my cheeks, but neither of us made any noise.

In silence, my uncle turned to me; He seemed worried. And he had every right to be. I mean, I don’t blame him. He is taking care of a boy who can be taken at any time to a government facility to be studied and dissected because it’s a phenomenon.

I was scared. In fact, I felt too overwhelmed, as if a hand was squeezing my neck and restricting my breathing. I don’t know if it was guilt and fear combined, but I hated the feeling.

Too many things had happened, and I felt like everything was on my shoulders and I couldn’t fix it.

I was wondering if I could ask him about my birth certificate, or if that would be better left it  for another day. He seemed to care more about what had happened with my eye... No, I couldn’t. Yes, the priority was my eye, because I left someone in the hospital because of that.

The entire trip home was silent and remained that way until we went inside.I sat at the table and watched as he brought a sack of potatoes and a knife.

“Speak” He said.

“Where do I start?” I made a grin.

“At the beginning, at the school”.

“But it’s too much”.

“Focus on the bullies”. He said while he started to peel the potatoes, placing them in a huge pot.

I sighed, probably still looking too nervous.

“Well...” I swallowed. “Since I started school, Bradley, Tank and Carl started attacking me with no reason... One time they put me in the trash can on the sixth floor… Yesterday they followed me out of school”.

I watched as my uncle began to peel the potatoes more violently.

“B-Be careful”. I said, getting up from the chair. The last time he cut off a finger and... I hate to see blood.

“Sit down”. He said, his face was upset. “Also, tell me about the things you have done in school too. Four times in Mickey's office? Wow”.

I opened my eyes wide open. The principal told him? Agh, everything is going wrong these days...

“I didn’t do anything”. I said, crossing my arms. “My teachers hate me”.

“Mick told me you cheated on an exam”

“Eh...” I blinked trying to feign dementia.

“And you shouted at a teacher”

“B-But Magpie-”

“And you still sell things at school. Don't you?”. He interrupted, his eyes closed in frustration as I leaned back in the chair, annoyed.

“Well, sorry for wanting to help you at home...”

“Louie, this is not a game” He said, peeling the potatoes with such force that he removed half potato in the process. “I'm not going to get mad at you. I just want you to be honest”.

“You always say that and you end up getting mad”. I said, still looking at him with an annoyed look.

“Louie”. He said, giving me an annoyed look. Here comes the scolding ...

“Alright! I'll tell, heck!” I sat down reluctantly in the chair. “Yeah, I cheated on an exam, but it was because the subject is something I don't care about. I mean, who the hell cares about civic and ethical?! It's not even in the damn curriculum!” I said, very loudly.

“Language” He said me. I rolled my eyes

I knew he was me roll my eyes, but he ignored me by peeling those potatoes.

“Keep going”. You could tell he was starting to get angry with me because I said “damn”.

“About yelling at a teacher, Mrs. "Magpie" didn’t want to accept my homework because of stupid excuses, gives me bad grades on my exams on purpose, and then she told me I was unrespectful and stupid for “making noises and faces at her” during the review of my exam”. I said, looking away. “I shouted at her because, obviously, I got upset. Maths is not difficult for me and I already have a failed partial because of her tantrums”.

He raised an eyebrow. “She gave you bad grades?”. He frowned.

“She hates me! And she doesn’t count me my homework and works in class, just the exam. And she misquotes my answers on purpose. I swear to you, I saw her do it!”

“WHAT!? Why didn’t you tell Mickey about that?!” He stopped peeling, and looked at me with his eyes wide open.

“Yeah, but nobody believes me… y'know, cause I cheated on the exam. That moron Doofus accused me of it.

“Well, at a certain point, you deserve it... You shouldn't have cheated on an ethics exam”

“But she makes me different exams so that "don’t copy". I don’t copy on the math exams...”

“Ugh... I’ll have a talk with Mickey again over this…” He shook his head. “Keep going”.

“The thing about selling things at school… I actually never have stopped”. I said softly. “But I don’t sell anything bad, just candies, cookies, and some drawings people asks me to do”.

“But it's forbidden to sell things at school”.

“That's because of the lady in the cafeteria forces us to buy her food. Her food makes us sick. The last time Webby got sick was because she ate in the cafeteria and caught a bacterial infection on her stomach”.

“Do you sell food?”

“Cookies and candies that I buy at an online store. They bring packages to Webby's house...” I pouted.

“Ah...” He nodded. He seemed to understand about my sale of sweets, which makes me happy. “Ok but now tell me about that punch you gave to that guy at school”.

“Ah... Eh...” I shrugged a little. “Eh... Bradley was bothering me in the lockers... I-I had my tics and... he uses my tics as an excuse to start pushing me...”

“And you hit him?”

“I was defending myself! He almost made me fall on the floor! Twice! And nobody noticed. Nobody has ever noticed anything until I defend myself”. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I get it”. I appreciate that my uncle is or maybe even more violent than me. He seemed to snort. “You have been punished four times. But I only see two reasons... if what you say about the lady in the cafeteria is true, then three punishments of four would be unfair...”

“EXACTLY!”

“But now let's put that aside”. He sighed. I felt like his voice from being upset, went to another completely different tone. “Now tell me about that black eye”.

I grimaced. I wanted to lie to him but ... His gaze told me not to do it, and the tone of voice he spoke to me was... Strange.

I sighed and I shrugged more in my seat.

“I left school, after the punishment for the blow I gave Bradley... I...” I sighed and looked to other side of the room. “I didn’t know they were angry with me” I hugged myself, feeling helpless for some reason “But they watched me all day, and when I left they followed me. And I tried to run, but... But they cornered me. I-I got lost, and they caught me in a dead end street”.

“Your ... Your tics, how were they?”

“They were crazy... Since they started to follow me. I felt them following me and I just felt like I was getting more and more nervous”. I said, feeling as nervous as I did then. “I even had the screeches”. My eyelids began moving involuntarily, again.

Uncle Donald got up and sat next to me. He took me by the shoulder.

“Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Don’t explode...”

I sighed, trying to relax.

“When you feel ready, continue...” He didn’t remove his hand from my shoulder.

When I was able to relax enough, I continued talking.

“They took me to the alley, and they started hitting me. They threw me to the floor and... I couldn’t stand it” I turned to see him, trying to keep calm, but just remember... I felt strange, sad and angry at the same time... “My tics vanished just after Tank kicked me in my stomach, and I exploded”. I closed my eyes and I cringed in my chair, waiting for a scream or something similar.

But he didn’t, but he approached me and gave me a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

“You were tired. I didn’t want to bother you...”

“Does anyone know about this?”

“Just Webby”

“You told her?”

“She-She was the first contact I had after that”.

“And she didn’t tell you anything about trying to fix this?” A chill ran down my spine.

“I ... I didn’t want to do anything...” My uncle sighed somewhat confused. “They’d hit me just for talking. If… If I did something else... I don’t know what could have happened”

“Louie, those things are things that you should talk to me about. I could have done something yesterday”.

“Well, I did, and look where I am. With a black eye, bruises on the body...” I expected him to scold me or something, but he didn’t.

My uncle released me and sat back in his chair.

“You know you left the boy you electrocuted in the hospital, right?” I swallowed. “Mickey told me he was there to step on a wire”.

“Carl told me the same thing, but... Well he saw me. And he knows and says it has a handshape. But I don’t think he'll tell anyone”.

“You threatened him”

I nodded.

“Yeah… But he wanted to hit me again and I didn’t had any other option...” I sighed and turned away. “I don’t want anyone to hurt me anymore. I... I know I could have done something long ago. But... I don’t know, I never wanted to hurt someone. Not after what I did to your arm...”

Donald sighed. You see, a year ago, my uncle and I one day argued over something. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but I burned his arm (It was not as strong as I hurt Tank, but I left a mark). It was an accident ... A few days later, he returned home with a tattoo covering his scar.

My uncle shook his head.

“I already told you not to worry about that.” He shook my hair smiling a little. He got up and took the pot full of peeled potatoes.

I sighed and rested my chin on the table, still feeling a bit bad...

“But...” I sighed. I couldn’t get that thought out of my head. “But I already left two marks. I... I don’t know... I feel like a bad person”. Maybe because I'm more interested in my safety than the fact that I almost killed someone. “... Oh my god I'm a psychopath”.

“What?” My uncle turned to me in disbelief. “Louie, those were accidents. Also if you were a psychopath you wouldn't feel regret... I think”. I watched him as he went to the kitchen and put the pot of peeled potatoes on the stove.

“Eh...” I raised my head. “Are we going to have so many potatoes?”

“No. We also have beef and some spaghetti”. He said, opening the fridge. “And I'll go buy something else, probably”.

“... Do you realize that you peeled almost six pounds of potatoes?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, because we're going to invite Mrs. Beakley and Webby to dinner”. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but I couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Ah... Ok” I walked to the kitchen. “Do you want me to call them or...?”

“I’m ok, just go to relax”. He turned to me and winked. “I got this”.

I smiled a little and turn around, walking to the living room. My kitty Domino went behind me and jumped to my legs as soon as I sat down on the sofa. I felt a wave of tranquility go through my body, so much that my tics almost vanished. I put my hand on her head, petting her, and turned on the TV.

Sometimes, I could think that my uncle was the most exaggerated and strange person in the world: He gets angry for everything, he throws tantrums, he has a very strange voice, he is paranoid, he hates squirrels, and a little arrogant from time to time. But even so, he is passionate and careless of himself and often leaves things he wants to help others.

He loves me, and somehow every day he shows it, whether it's working, taking me to the therapy for my Tourette’s, scolding me when I do something bad or when I don’t take my medicine, or with stuff like today.

He is a good person. And I'm glad he adopted me.

(End of chapter 8)


	8. Chapter 7: The sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby has always been my best friend. We can say shit about each other and we will always be fine. I accept her doing whatever she wants with me and my powers. She measures my voltage, she plays with my hair whenever she gets bored, puts me on some makeup, plays with my hands, comes to my house in the middle of the night because one of us can't sleep...
> 
> And even if I get tired of some of her stuff I don't care at all because she's my best friend and we love each other.

That night, my uncle Donald prepared grilled steak with mashed potatoes, salad and spaghetti. Mrs. Beakley and Webby arrived about eight thirty, and brought an apple pie for after dinner. Throughout the night, I was pretty quiet, talking to Webby and her grandmother so calmly that I Don’t remember having to put up with my tics.

And my uncle looked less stressed, he talked to us and we had a good time.

And they left the house about twelve, almost one in the morning.

And right after that, I wanted to go to sleep. I went ahead and put on my pajamas. I slid into the covers, and laid down comfortably.

I was too relaxed...

I thought about writing a bit; I usually do that when I feel good (although for some reason I

always write something depressing). So I went ahead and grabbed my book and wrote a few paragraphs of my pure  thoughts.

I put my book away and turned off the lamp and rolled onto my stomach to sleep...

I was going to sleep very well that night ...

Or so I thought.

The minute I lay on the bed, I heard a knock on the window of my cabin.

I know I'm too lazy, and when I'm not allowed to sleep I get grumpy. I got up reluctantly and opened the window.

“... Hewwo~” Webby smiled from the outside, brought her pajamas and a stack of backpacks on top. I glared at her. “What?” She blinked innocently.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes, smiling.

“Can’t I try to improvise a sleepover with my best friend? “ He raised both eyebrows. I glared at her. “Oh, come on. I brought your sweets and Pep~”

I stared at her.  “Normal or cherry?”

“Both“. She said. I stood aside, defeated by my weakness of Pep.

“I have many things to tell you, and with my granny and your uncle there it was almost impossible.“ She said, sitting on my bed.

“Webby, it's one in the morning. My uncle is in the next room. “ I crossed my arms. “He’ll hear somethi-”

“Your uncle is a super heavy sleeper“ She said.

“Y-Yeah, but-”

“I came all the way back here... and you’re just gonna kick me out?...“ She said though sad puppy eyes... I was too weak for those eyes.

“Okay, okay... What happened?”

“I researched things about Hubert Mallard“. She said, taking out a small pink notebook covered with glitter. “And I found some interesting things!”

I raised an eyebrow. “And why would I be interested?”

“Because it's your clone!“. She said, pointing with the pencil. “ And I could have some proof!.“ She opened her notebook. “Actually, what he told me was... Curious”.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Curious how?”

“He's not from Duckburg.“ She saw me, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“And what does that mean?”

“Wait, I still haven’t told you everything“ I sighed and sat down in the plastic chair by my desk.

“Well...as I said: Hubert Mallard is NOT from Duckburg. He’s from a neighboring city on the islands of Snt. Canard“. She showed me a small map. The islands were very close to our city.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Snt. Canard is famous for things a ... A little sketchy.“ She changed the sheet. “There are a lot of clandestine laboratories where they do experiments”.

“Isn’t Snt. Canard the city of the Masked Mallards comics?”

“Yes, but don’t be distracted that’s not important“. She said pulling out more papers “Internet says that they have already been successful with cloning there!“ She sounded too excited, but I could only raise one eyebrow.

“... And why would they clone me?“. I asked, squinting.

“Well... I don’t know. Maybe it’s got something to do with your powers”.

“... Webby, I've been living with my uncle since the day I was born. I don’t think clonning has anything to do with it.”

“Then why do you two looks so alike?”

“Physically?”

“Not just physically! Today I was with him all morning and evening because I had to show him around the school. I literally saw your face all the time“. She got up from the bed, flipping the pencil between her fingers. “And he's super forgetful; every time he was asking things and he wrote them down in a red book”.

“Well, He can't be my clone because I don’t do that”.

“No, but you have a bad sense of direction“. She giggled. I grimaced at her.

Webby suddenly looked at me, her face calm.

“And... I didn’t ask him… but I think he also has Tourette”.

I frowned at her.

“What? How do you know?”

“He does what you do“. She said, pointing to her eyelids. “His eyelids jumps and he makes strange noises like you do”.

“Eh?...“ I blinked at her in confusion.

“I don’t know if he does have Tourette, but I swear his eyelids jumped like yours”.

“But my Tourette is because of... You-You know”. I shrugged.

“Yeah, your powers... But I don’t know… He has _something else_ …”

I turned around.

“Something weird?”

“Not weird! But different. Now the other guys from the clinic you go to, They can’t control their tics... But you can. And Hubert... I think he can too. When I looked at him at the face, he stopped doing it and it seemed like he forced himself to have a normal face”.

“Huh... well that's... weird”.

“Not weird. It’s… convenient!“. She said, smiling. “Imagine if we've found someone with the same powers as you, but maybe a different origin or something...we could find out where you came from..."

I grimaced at her. “I… I don’t know. What if something goes wrong? What if my uncle discovers us? What if... what if someone discovers me?”

She was silent, and made a sour face, turning to the other side. “What have you discovered? Normally you don’t question anything. Did you find anything about... your mom?”

I shook my head.

“No, but... I did find something I wanted to ignore“. I hugged myself, trying to make my insecurities about everything go away. “I, uh… I found something on my birth certificate”.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

“And I haven’t told my uncle yet... Well, I sorta did, but he got paranoid after I tried to“. I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, the thing is that I read my certificate and... I... I'm not an only child”.

She stayed static, seeing me.

“Wait, what?”

“Apparently… I… hm… I have two twin brothers”

“...”

“I’m... I'm a triplet.”

“WHAT?!“. Webby screamed. I covered her mouth as fast as I could. She took my hands off and he looked at me serious.

“How long have you known?!“. She asked me, with her voice both excited and disappointed (She was probably disappointed that she hadn't came up with a theory of me having siblings.).

“I don’t remember... I mean, it was recently...but I didn’t wanna think about it. I already have issues with knowing that my mom is dead… and for all we know, my brothers are probably dead too.” I grimaced.

She got up and slapped me.

“OUCH!!!”

“Don’t be stupid!“ She scolded me. I rubbed my sore cheek.

“HEY! THAT HURTS!”

“Don’t get angsty on me now, Louie! “ She lectured. “You need to stop thinking that way! “ She lunged forward, hugging me in her arms.

I silently accepted her embrace.

“When you left early today...was it cause you saw Hubert?”

I nodded.

“I wanted to ask my uncle about... _Them_. But he saw my face and I couldn’t say a word”.

“He saw the black eye, didn’t he?

“... Yeah”

“Let me guess: He got mad because you didn’t tell him you got hit.”

“Obviously.”

“Have you thought about telling him about them again?”

“I don’t wanna cause you more problems. I...I told him that I had to use my powers on the Gammas...He nearly had an attack when I told him I put Tank in the hospital”.

“Well, Well, I mean you can generate one hundred and ninety volts-

I glared at her.

“If we could stay on track here, he’s gonna avoid answering any questions. If he completely avoids answering questions about my mom, imagine when I ask ‘bout them-“.

“What about aunt Daisy? She’s talked to you about your mom before. Weren’t they classmates or something?”

I stood there, silent.

Aunt Daisy was not really my aunt… _Yet_. She’s my uncle's girlfriend. They’ve been together for as long as I can remember. They’ve probably been together longer than I’ve been alive. I even have some baby pictures of me with her that my uncle has boarded up somewhere. Whenever I would ask her about when she was young, sometimes she drops a few bits about how her and my mom would hang out and stuff when they were in high school.

Maybe…

“Webby! You're a genius. “ I smiled and got up from the chair. “My aunt has never denied anything about what I ask. Maybe she has an answer!”

“Cool! And thanks!“. She smiled a large, eager smile. “ And is it’s true that you have more brothers, tell me!“ She said sarcastically.

“... You're not going to stop bothering me with that ever, right?”

“Just like when I bought Lenon“. She smiled.

I closed my eyes and turned away, sighing. But inside I was smiling to be honest.

“Speaking of Lenon, I brought it. Can I measure your voltage?”

“But you did that yesterday”.

“Yes, but I want to measure you again“. Her eyes shimmered with amusement.

I stretched out my hands. She took out the device again and connected it to my fingers, as always.

“Ok...“ She turned on the device.

I concentrated, again.

“One“ I sucked air as close as I could, closing my eyes, feeling my nerves flaring up.

“Two...” I felt the energy flowing back through my arms, but it felt different, as if it was literally throwing sparks from my arms or something.

It took me a while to hear Webby's voice. It sounded unusually choppy in my ears..

“O-One!“ I squeezed my hands and let the energy flow.

I heard a creak and in that instant I opened my eyes.

“OH NO! “ Webby yelled, she looked horrified her voltimeter. I didn’t understood what was happening, but when I looked down I saw the device it was... Broken.

And then it burst into flames.

“WHAT THE F...?!” I could only scream.

She got up and threw a blanket over it, trying to put out the fire, but it did not subside. The blanket was Caught on fire...and we just started screaming like crazy.

At that moment, my uncle came through the door

“Now wha-a-AAAAH WHAT THE FUCK?! “ My uncle ran outside and Returned with the fire extinguisher, and put out the flames.

Webby and I were Clutches in each other’s arms, trembling.

My uncle turned around to us confused.

“... What are you two doing? What are you doing here, Webby? Why did the blanket catch on fire? What are you guys thinking?”? “ My uncle was going through his usual tantrum.

Webby and I looked at each other. We let go, still shaking like crazy.

“E-Eh ... I-I...“. Webby tried to say something. But she was getting too nervous, so I interrupted.

“W-We were playing.“ I said suddenly. “I invited Webby to sleep over and well... We were playing truth or dare and she challenged me to something and I accidentally burned her blanket”.

“... I see...“ He narrowed his eyes, seeing Webby. “What did you dared him to do?”

Webby was silent. She looked at the blanket very nervous. I saw her glance at the blanket out of the corner of my eye and I knew that we were screwed.

He turned to the blanket. He picked it up, and revealed Webby's device: It used to be yellow and had a small screen with the measuring wheel. Now it had black spots, the cables were burnt and frayed. the screen was broken, and I'm pretty sure it smelled of smoke.

“... What is this?“

“Uhhhh…”

We both turned to Each other, nervous and unsure of what to do.

“Why do you have a voltmeter?“ Oh, he knows what this thing is.

“If he knows what it is why is he asking us? “ Webby whispered to me, but I know that my uncle heard her because I saw a little twitch in his eye.

“Don’t ask“. My tics went crazy again.

My uncle chest raised, ready to raise his voice. But he breathed in deeply, and rubbed his temples.

“What were you doing?”

Webby looked away, and I could only wince. Webby opened her mouth to speak.

“I-I was measuring him... his voltage.

“How long have you’ve been doing this?“. My uncle frowned. We stayed silent for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Webby didn’t want to say anything and it showed. I broke.

“A little less than a year”. I crossed my arms looking away. “W-we were seeing how...how...“ I swallowed.

“How it increased with the days that passed“. Webby interjected. “I thought... maybe this would help him feel better with what he can do“. She twiddled her fingers nervously.

My uncle looked at us. He narrowed his eyes at us.

“And how did that thing end up like that?“ He asked, holding his anger

“We don’t… We don’t know“. I shrugged.

“He... He gave a shock, and the voltmeter exploded. And… this isn’t supposed to happen… No?”

My uncle sighed. “Ugh... I don’t understand you kids feel you had to measure that...“ He rubbed his temples again. “Just... Don’t do these experiments again. And Webby, you are forbidden from using any device to measure Louie. You understand?”.

She said nothing. Webby nooded, with shame on her face. My uncle picked up the broken device and burnt blanket, and closed the door behind him.

“... Well, what do you want to do now?“ Webby smirked.

“I’m not gonna be sleeping at all tonight, huh?”

“Nope.“

I... I facepalmed myself.

(End of chapter)


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmares are made of green diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm eight or nine years old I dream with an emerald green sea where I choke to see some shadows surround me and try to drown.  
> It always ends the same: Me, releasing electricity from my body as if it were a bubble and freeing myself from the shadows.
> 
> That's when I always wake up.

Webby had promised me she wouldn't let me sleep that night, but that didn't happen. We fell asleep about three in the morning.  
  
But it wouldn't be a quiet night. I had a very strange dream, I would call it a nightmare but the truth was that it didn't scare me, it just... it gave me A lot of stress and anxiety.  
  
I was standing on a green platform in front of me there were two mirrors, one with a red frame and the other with a blue frame. One that made me taller and skinny (and not that I was too fat or that I was a dwarf, but I literally looked like a giraffe), and the other made me have a bigger chest and big shoulders like a superhero or something.  
  
But the reflections did not feel like they were mine and I was in a crazy mirrors attraction. The reflections had my face, but the hair was different, the proportions were different, and when I moved my reflexes were static. Like those horror or jokes videos on youtube.  
Out of nowhere, I heard the voice of a woman behind me, someone who was crying in... Pain? I didn't know who she was, but I felt the need to turn around, as if I knew that voice, as if she were close to me, as if she were someone who... I missed. But at that moment, everything vanished and I fell into a sea of a liquid of dubious, viscous, emerald green.  
  
I love how that word sounds: Emerald. So luxurious, so strong, so magestic.  
  
But for that moment, I only felt too desperate to think that the liquid shone like diamonds, like a liquid emerald.  
  
From one moment to another I felt myself drowning in that emerald sea when something pulled me from the legs down, and everything darkened like if a ton of shadows just covered me. And i couldn't see anything, my hands and my beak were inexistent. I... I felt that ... I was dying, in the dream, I was dying.  
  
But suddenly, I felt a spark inside me, from my chest to the tips of my fingers, to the soles of my feet, I felt that my whole body lit up and sent an electric shock that drove away all the shadows that surrounded me .  
  
At that moment I woke up

It was barely five in the morning. I felt my heart pounding like crazy. I saw Webby sleeping beside me, oblivious to my nightmare.

It wasn't the first time I dreamed with the emerald diamond sea. I've had it since I was eight or nine years old. But I don't remember the mirrors or the woman's voice. Was this bad? I hope not. I don't think so? I just know that what stresses most about this dream is the fear of waking up finding I actually hurt someone with the wave of energy I always blow after being trapped in those shadows.

Also, I couldn't sleep after that. And that really sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to post! And above all I amd sorry for writing such short chapter for this fanfic. But I hope at least for the next week and to bring something longer. Enjoy it!


End file.
